Sacrier/Agility/1
Introduction An Agility Sacrier Build. Characteristic Points Sacrier Soft Caps Sacrier's Characteristics * Chance: This isn't a Chance build, not to mention Sacrier's have terrible caps for Chance anyway. You might want to scroll one day for the extra Ini, 10 PP or if you need to equip a Weapon, otherwise don't bother. * Vitality: Raise Vitality and solely Vitality. Sacrier's largest asset is that they gain 2 Vitality for every 1 point placed in Vit. This coupled with the fact that Sacriers need to take large amounts of Damage to become more poweful (Via Punishments) means Vit is the only thing you should ever raise. * Intelligence: This isn't a Intelligence build, not to mention Sacrier's have terrible caps for Intelligence anyway. You might want to scroll one day for the extra Ini or if you need to equip a Weapon, otherwise don't bother. * Strength: This isn't a Strength build, not to mention Sacrier's have terrible caps for Strength anyway. You might want to scroll one day for the extra Ini or if you need to equip a Weapon, otherwise don't bother. * Agility: Despite this being an Agility Build do not put any points in. Sacs not only have terrible soft caps, they also only benefit from high Vitality (See Vitality above). You should scroll this to 101 asap though. * Wisdom: You probably should never raise this with points, though fully scrolling this as soon as you can is recommended. At a minimum you should scroll it to 25. There are some who would raise this when chance hits the major soft caps (4:1 or 5:1). Raising Your Characteristics # If you can afford it fully scroll vitality to 101. Although the difference between scrolled and non scrolled becomes tiny at epic levels it's nice just to have the boost at lower levels. # Raise vitality forever, regardless of whether you scrolled or not. # You should also scroll Agility as soon as. # Try and fully scroll everything. Spells Class Spells Spell Guide * Lv. 1: 0 spell points. * Lv. 2-11: Raise Assault to 5. You need an attack of sorts. * Lv. 12-21: Save points, then raise Nimble Punishment to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Attraction to 5. Equipment Sets Don't underestimate wisdom equipment: * Young Adventurer Set will give you a good Wisdom bonus at low levels. * Bearman Set can boost agility quite a lot, but will not give bonus XP, so if you are a member, I suggest a wisdom pet. * Mush Mush Set can be combined with agility equipment. * Prespic Set (Once your level is high enough to equip it). The following list is by no means a complete representation of the wide variety of agility equipment available. An ideal agility set would include a close to perfect or perfect Toady Set and Mad Tofu Cloak in their equipment for its high agility yield. Leveling Guide Incarnam is the best place to be for low levels (Duh). Killing plants in the right corner of Incarnam until you get level 7, then killing single chafers in the bottom right corner of Incarnam, is a great low level strategy. Hopefully, after lots of chafers, or if you're on the test server, which has 5 times XP, (for a limited time) you should soon be level 9. After you turn level 9, you may want to go through the Incarnam dungeon, because it's an awesome place for XP. Just find a group, or another few people about your level, and you should be good for going through the whole dungeon. At level 11 you will be able to get level 5 assault. Finally, you can hit twice in one move. Now you should begin to level nimble punishment, until it's also level 5. By level 21, you will have nimble punishment and assault, both at level 5! Now you can go to the next installment of this guide, or just do your own thing from here on. Boar, prespic, flowers, and crackrocks (Formerly known as "Craqueboulets"), all at level 20. By level 23, you should be able to take out Wild Sunflowers. Use Attraction to draw them right next to you. Any agility you have accrued (through equipment or buffs) should keep them from being able to Dodging away. Level 15 Wild Sunflowers only do about 20 damage each turn, about 60% of the damage a level 15 Gobball does. Battle Chafers at The Cemetery and any Scaraleafs except for White Scaraleafs, because they are 100% immune to Assault or any other air-based spells If you can train get a Mush Mush Set and air equipment and train on Mushds at lvl 11 to about 46 if you have the time Fight single Treechnids in Treechnid Forest, as they're weak to air-based attacks as well as fire-based attacks. Also, they usually hit you with Treecnassion instead of crushing, allowing you to attack them twice. One strategy to use is to find a Treechnid with one extra monster, so you can get hit twice with Nimble Punishment and not take too much damage. By lvl 60s-70s, fight in the Bandit Territory as long as there are only 3 monsters. Don't take on too much. Limit yourself to one Rogue Clan Bandit per mob. But as you level up a couple times and feel comfortable, gradually add one or two more monsters. You can also fight 3-5 monsters in any cemetery. Easily 20,000-45,000 xp per fight. Once you get a high enough level (100+), get the Moon Hammer skill (fight a boss on moon island) for a nice amount of damage. Try getting a group to do kanis or blops.